


Before the dawn

by CAOKU



Category: Football RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAOKU/pseuds/CAOKU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ABO，私设有，时代背景大约是20世纪初。<br/>讲述一个贵族alpha和他的omega之间的相爱与分歧，顺便搞一搞omega平权运动梗。<br/>14年就开了这个脑洞，写了好几个片段，今天为了给你罗欧洲杯决赛攒RP发出来。<br/>作者：爆米花摊主</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the dawn

【BTD片段一·初见】  
※有未成年SEX并标记。

ricardo第一次发情的时候，还以为自己是发烧了。下身失禁般不停流出的液体让他羞愧得无地自容。他告诉妈妈，他可能吃坏了肚子。  
母亲很快意识到，他裤子上的水渍，并不是那么单纯，他通红的脸色，也不是因为发烧。他是一个omega，他在发情。  
这对于穷人的家庭绝不是一个好消息，他们没钱买抑制剂，未婚omega每月一次的发情只能由他自生自灭。这也是许多穷人家的omega过早被标记的原因，至少标记之后，发情期会得到控制。很多家境不好的omega，甚至在第一次发情之后，就会被草草标记。他们的父母会在得知他是omega的最短时间内，为他寻找一位a，就算不能达成婚姻意向，他们也会请一位a在他们孩子下次发情期到来时，前去标记他。因为被标记过，这个omega可能永远也找不到愿意和他结婚的a，但是穷人，活下去是最重要的，每月一次长达一周的发情期，完全丧失自理能力，如果没人照顾，omega可能会活活饿死。标记之后，omega就只会为他特定的a发情，如果他们不在一起，那omega也就再不会发情了，那o体质就几乎不会影响他的生活，除了他不能和他的标记者以外的人生育孩子。  
但是，也有的穷人家庭会抱着麻雀变凤凰的幻想。上流社会a过剩o罕见，从普通人里寻找o结合是由来已久的。也有的或者并不是寻找伴侣，只是想要更多的玩具，也会找穷人家的omega。有钱迷心窍的父母，会把omega孩子卖给这种贵族或财主。  
ricardo的父亲得知他是omega后，就开始考虑把他卖个好价钱。毕竟，ricardo那么漂亮，不利用，也是浪费了。而他还有其他的孩子要养活。omega迟早也是要嫁人的，结果都一样，方式不重要。于是，莱特先生开始打听可能的买主。  
但这并不好找。莱特先生的报价不低，不是人人都愿意出那样的价钱。何况，ricardo才14岁就发情了，这么小，他又瘦弱，能顺利生孩子吗？  
没有找到金主，ricardo继续挨着他每月一周的发情期。他被关在地窖里，免得信息素外泄，让路过的alpha对他有什么非分之想。他只有保持处子之身，才能卖的出去。  
ricardo在地窖里度过了九个发情期。他在黑暗里，被情欲折磨得欲生欲死，却没人会听见他的哭声。实在难以忍耐的时候，他咬自己的手臂，把指甲在地上抓出血，希望以疼痛压过那撩人的欲望。  
ricardo十五岁零四个月时，等到了他的alpha。他当时正在发情期的第三天，站都站不起来，被莱特先生拖出去，清洗干净后拉到了一个趾高气扬的贵族面前。  
这位贵族最多也就十五六岁，是个少年，但莱特先生却点头哈腰地喊他老爷。  
少年闻到ricardo的气息，“你在发情？”他问。  
ricardo无奈点头。  
少年扔给莱特先生一袋金币，我要他了。你儿子很漂亮。  
少年比ricardo结实多了，把ricardo打横抱上了马车。  
ricardo几乎动不了，又被他的alpha信息素迷得晕头转向。他几乎就要忍不住抱住和他共处车厢里的alpha了。  
然而年轻的alpha只是俯身下去，亲了亲ricardo的脸颊。“你真漂亮。”他说。  
ricardo还不完全明白omega体质意味着什么，也不知道他的身体渴求的是什么。他只是被本能驱使着，搂住了alpha的脖子。然后他就不知所措了，他甚至不会接吻。他只是想离alpha更近一些。他毫无目的地把自己的脑袋埋在alpha的脖子上。  
“哦……”少年笑起来。“忍一忍，我总不能在马车上标记你。”  
ricardo并不知道标记的确切含义。他和一个alpha靠得这么近，身体里越来越热烈的欲望，简直要让他燃烧起来了。  
毫无疑问，少年也被他的信息素影响了。他的心跳也加快了，但是a的自制力要比o好的多。他知道这个omega是在诱惑他失控，但是他并不想推开他。他坐在了这个o的身边，用一只胳膊搂住他，允许他靠着自己的肩膀。  
这样亲密的接触，反而让少年平静下来了。  
但ricardo并不是。他双手抱住a，身体一直在辗转磨蹭。他能感觉到下身不停在流出体液。这个a要让他发疯了，而a本人却坐怀不乱。  
ricardo开始啜泣。他担心自己会弄湿马车的座位，便努力地抬腰蜷腿。  
他绝望地想，主啊，我做了什么恶事，要遭受这样的惩罚。  
年少的alpha对情事并不陌生，但抱着一个发情的o，他也是第一次经历。他想起父亲对他的警告：永远不要相信omega，他们只是因为发情才对你百依百顺，他们是没有真实情感的。  
可是，他怀里的omega这么美，是不是真爱有关系吗？反正他也不会和omega结婚，他的父亲是绝不会同意他让一个出身低贱的omega做伯爵夫人的。  
这么想着，他就释然了。本来就是玩的心态，较真什么呢？  
omega在他怀里痛苦到发抖。  
少年亲着他的耳朵，轻声念着：“你叫ricardo是吗……ricardo，我叫cris，我会成为你的alpha。”

cris并没有带ricardo回阿维罗城堡。他的omega信息素太浓烈了，一进城堡就会被他父亲发现的。cris用自己的披风裹住ricardo，抱着他进了一家小酒馆。酒馆里有以卖淫为生的omega，各种信息素混杂，ricardo的味道不会那么明显。  
cris把ricardo抱进房间，让他平躺在床上。ricardo紧紧抱着他不放手，cris便顺势吻了他。  
ricardo惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，但他也就只能保持这一瞬间的清醒了。a的味道让他欲罢不能，仅剩的理智在cris的唇齿之间消耗殆尽，他不由自主地抬起腿盘上了cris的腰。  
cris也不再克制自己了。他要把他标记了，才能带回家去，如果能让他怀孕就更好了——这样他才有理由说服父亲，让他留下来啊。  
伯爵不允许他和omega接触，为他寻找了许多b伴侣。他和男的女的b都上过床，但却总是不甘心，他想标记一个omega，让他属于自己。拉莫斯说你可以试试，去小酒馆里，会碰到待售的处子omega。cris去了，碰到了莱特先生，声称他的omega儿子非常好看，值得一个很高的价钱。cris半玩笑地说，带我去看看。于是现在，这个漂亮的omega，躺在他身下了。  
cris拉下了ricardo的裤子，几乎没遇到任何反抗，ricardo甚至是抬起腰迎合着他的动作。  
ricardo的身下早已经湿的一塌糊涂，那个入口处随着呼吸开合。cris的手指刚刚碰到那附近，ricardo就剧烈颤抖起来。cris并未迟疑，把两根手指探了进去。有大量的体液润滑，手指进入得并不困难。然而ricardo却似乎是疼得厉害，惊叫了一声。  
“你……你在干嘛……”ricardo喘息着问。  
“标记你啊。”cris说着，手指在他身体里扩张。  
ricardo忍不住发出呻吟。“为什么……为什么这么做……”  
“因为你是omega，我是alpha。”cris觉得他的身体已经足够润滑，便抽出手指，把自己早已经勃起的阴茎捅进那个紧窄的入口。  
ricardo发出一声哀鸣，有痛苦，也有着欢愉。他眼里满是泪水，已经无法说出完整的字句，只能紧紧掐着cris的肩膀。  
他很疼，但是身体里那一股无名火终于有所缓解，又让他忍不住把那个让他疼的凶器吞得更深。  
他还不完全明白他们在做什么。他对男女之事都知之甚少，更不用说男性a和男性o的交合了。他只能让身体听从本能——和cris的掌控了。  
一种难以言表的感觉，从他的肚腹深处向上传递，麻痹他每一寸神经末梢。而他甚至不知道这叫快感。  
他不再惊惧，不再怀疑，只是随着alpha的动作起伏着身体。  
当alpha停下动作时，一股热流射进了ricardo的身体里。  
他感受到有变化正在他体内发生。但他考虑不了那么多。他只知道，折磨他许久的发情症状消退了。他太累了，终于可以安稳地睡一觉了。于是他闭上了眼睛。

ricardo再醒来时，睁开眼睛先看见了豪华的水晶吊灯。他猛然坐起，怀疑自己是睡在了什么不该睡的地方。  
“你真能睡，连我把你抱上马车都不知道。”cris笑着看他。“我的omega是头小猪。”  
ricardo开始想起来了。  
“你买下我了。”ricardo低着头。  
“那不是最重要的，重要的是我标记了你。”cris开心道，“你是属于我的了。”  
“你付给我父亲多少钱？”ricardo问道。  
“50个金币——你问这干什么？”cris很奇怪。  
“我家很穷，我希望我弟弟能有钱上学。”ricardo老实承认。  
“好啦你不要再担心他们了，以后你就和我住在一起。今天你会见到我爸爸，如果他问起来，你就说你已经怀孕了。”  
“怀……怀孕？”ricardo惊讶地瞪大眼睛，“我怎么会怀孕？”  
“你现在还没有，但将来总会怀孕的，怀上我的孩子。”  
ricardo半张着嘴巴，好半天都没有动。“我是男孩……”他干巴巴地说，“我不能怀孕的……”  
cris大笑起来，“你是omega啊！你这傻瓜！我已经把你标记了，再来一次我就能让你怀孕！”  
ricardo似懂非懂，但也不再说话了。  
吃午餐时，ricardo面对复杂的餐具傻了眼。男仆走到他身边，他慌张从椅子上跳了起来。  
“你坐着就行。”cris被他逗乐了，“你跟着我学吧，我怎么做你就怎么做。学好了，晚上可不要在我爸爸面前丢人。”  
ricardo又坐回去，学着cris的样子，让男仆替他铺好了餐巾。男仆把食物分到了他盘子里，cris冲他打个手势：“吃吧。”  
ricardo慌张地模仿着他的动作，也说：“吃吧。”  
cris笑得差点掉到桌子底下。  
ricardo红了脸，又站起来说对不起。结果他站起来时不小心碰到了餐具，刀叉和盘子相碰叮咣乱响，他慌乱地去抓，却又碰倒了茶杯，红茶泼在了桌布上，杯子咕噜噜向桌边滚去。ricardo伸手去抓，却抓了个空，杯子从桌边掉了下去，ricardo绝望地轻呼了一声。幸好男仆眼疾手快，一把接住了杯子。  
ricardo低着头，小声地重复着对不起。一滴眼泪从他的脸颊滑落，滴在地毯上。  
cris不笑了，他走过去，双手捧起ricardo的脸。“没关系，傻瓜。”  
cris拉着他坐在了自己的椅子上。他弯下腰，抽出丝绸手帕擦掉他的眼泪。  
“没关系，我教你。”cris说。  
他把刀叉放在ricardo手里，然后握着ricardo的手，仔细地把碟子里的牛肉切成小块，叉起来送进了他嘴里。  
“很简单的，不要哭了。”

——TBC——


End file.
